Percys Great Mistake
by mattyes
Summary: Read the title at the start of Titans Curse terrible first chapters from my piont of view.Very violent langue at some points.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Mistake 

**(OOC at the start, no Rachel, Beckendorf not dating Silena and both same age as Percy) **

**Chapter 1 Part1**

Percy POV

"Blackjack I'm sick of helping these sea creatures all the time every night at 4am "I say

_But boss its 5am and it not-_

"Still not tonight I am too tired to go so shut up" I slam the door in his face.

**What happens during the quest in the Titans Curse.**

**Bianca gets hurt against the Nemean lion and can barely ever walk again. Zoë dies fighting against atlas, but survives long enough to see Olympus and be rewarded. Thaila still joins the hunters of Artemis and tries to convince Annabeth to join as well, but she says no and they have a massive argument. Grover disappears in the desert and is not seen again. Percy is moody and dark because he couldn't be on the quest.**

**Part 2**

Percy POV

I am at war with myself I can't decide whether to speak to Annabeth or continue to blank her out. But I really don't know what I feel about her. She must hate me for not helping rescue her.

"Percy?"Chiron calls

"Yes what it is?" i ask

"You and Annabeth have a quest to go to a school to rescue a newly discovered twin half-blood."

"Ok when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow you go tell Annabeth"

"Fine"

**(I need the characteristics for a son of Apollo)**

I go to Athena cabin and tell Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth"

"What?"

"I and you have got a quest we have to go to a school and look for two half blood twins "

"When?"

"Tomorrow"

"Fine"

I make to leave and then Annabeth says "why have you been avoiding me?

"Because you're angry at me for not going after you I should have escaped camp and saved you.

"Yeah well I wish you and Luke could be swapped" she said angrily then she grabbed me through me out the cabin slammed the door in my face.

Annabeth POV

Did I really just say that to him well he deserves, it I love him and he will never take the hint? Still I regret saying that saying that to him.

Percy POV

Did she really just say that the bitch well she`ll regret it I've got a great plan sort of which could go massively wrong but still ill get my revenge.

Annabeth POV

Well I plan to say sorry to Percy so I go to his cabin and walk in" hey seaweed brain I want to apolgis-To see him almost eating one off my best friends face off. I shout "what the fu-

"What do you want Annabeth you can see I'm with my new girlfriend Silena can`t you go iris Luke or something?"

"You barstard Perseus Jackson I freaking love you and you ask out her"

"Tell someone who gives a shit, next time don't tell someone you prefer someone else when you love them.

I storm out freaking mentally crying and running to my cabin.

Percy POV

"Percy I need to break up with you says Silena "I don't want to hurt Annabeth.

"Fine if you have to"

"I do"

The next day me and you know who no not Voldermort. Annabeth meet up at half blood hill and Argus takes us to a place called Eastover hall, familiarly isn't it but this isn't a military school we walk over to the principal's office to get are schedules. And I spot are targets I think.

**(Sorry if I got the school thing wrong I'm not American and in England ,we get given them by are form tutors, if you can please correct me on the whole chapter. And please constructive criticism welcome but insulting reviews not if you don't like my story so much don't read and review it)**


	2. The next part

Chapter 2

PPOV

Two blond haired boys walk over to their lockers and started to talk to some of their friends then I saw that neither of them was particularly interested in the girls obviously flirting with them. So I concluded they weren`t sons of Apollo or they had girl friends. They looked a bit like OMG Luke castellan .Shit! They couldn't be sons of Hermes no matter what they say him and Apollo are obviously players. They have more children than the rest of camp.

"Hey Annabeth these to kids look like Luk-"

"Shut up I have my own plan on getting them to befriend me."

I stared at her "Just you? What about the mission."

"Peruses"She only said that to bug me "I only came on this mission because Chiron asked"

"What not to follow me because of my amazing looks?" I say sarcastically "oh wait maybe you already seen pictures of the twins they look a lot like Luke you`ve moved on pretty quick."

She slapped me then ran away crying "mother fucker"

Wow that was harsh i really shouldn't have said those things but I had let go of all last summer's frustration on Annabeth. I had finally got her back and I got her to hate me.

I looked at my new locker and there was a note saying:

_The great hero will fall_

_When the call_

_Cannot be made _

_Even if a great one shall fade_

_The will end but the leader shall die_

_Alone in the clouds Jackson may fly_

To me it looked like an unfinished prophecy, but it felt a strange fear about this prophecy worse than the great one. Then I fell and blacked out.

_**Dream**_

_3__rd__ PPOV_

"_Percy we told you cannot go to war said Chiron and the counsellors who didn't support me."_

"_Good I shall not go to war, me and my 3000 body guards are going for a stroll."_

"_And where are you going?" _

"_I thought I'd take a trip to San Francisco what do you think Annabeth?"_

_She and the ones who refused to help Athena, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Nike, Persephone, Demeter, And All other minor gods and goddesses. _

_Except Hermes, Hephaestus, Hestia, Poseidon, Zeus, Artemis, Hade, Palaemon (A young sea god who helps sailors)__, Galene (Goddess of calm seas),Tartarus (one of primordial gods),And the guy who wants Kronos dead the most the primordial god Chronos teh oringinal mster of time who wants his power back._

"_Oh and Chiron "Just as him and the counselors were leaving "if we were to meet any monsters we would be free to kill them like normal yes?" He had a glint in his eye that showed he was ready to win a stroll in to Kronos lair._

"_Yes Percy as normal "Chiron said wearily._

PPOV

Where the fuck am I think it's all dark and I'm in a lot of pain but the blackness keeps on going as I walk I keep going. Yes I can see daylight I turn quickly sensing something, but nothing there. Then I run and hear something after me. Shit and then I reach the light a small gap in the middle of a wall, I jump diving through it as something touches my leg. And?

_. _

**(I hope that catches some ones eye and reviews it because I have only had one review I'll probably update by the end of next week quicker if I get some reviews. Can anyone tell me what film I took a line out off?)**


End file.
